


月食

by fugitive_kirakira



Series: 月食 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira
Summary: 私自篡改了霍格沃茨的学制，大概就是，像大学那样





	1. 檀香

**Author's Note:**

> 私自篡改了霍格沃茨的学制，大概就是，像大学那样

阿不思托着腮盯着窗外的风景出神。今年冬季格外寒冷，但此时外面正在出太阳，金色闪亮的光辉洒在霍格沃茨那块四季常青的草地上，连草也更明亮了几分。他噘着嘴，用鼻子和人中夹着自己的羽毛笔，漫不经心地来回抽动。他的动作很轻缓，羽毛扫得他很痒，但他不会拿开，贪婪地嗅着羽毛上檀木的香气。  
昨晚睡得太晚，他有些犯困。他半眯着眼，下巴滑出手心猛地朝桌子啄了一下。  
“阿不思，这个问题你来回答一下。”  
阿不思抬头，男人已经站在自己桌子前了。他单手捧着书，另一只手背在身后，一双异瞳平静地盯着他。  
“抱歉，格林德沃教授，可以再重复一遍问题吗？”阿不思双手背着，瞥开视线，他承认这有点尴尬。  
格林德沃没有应他的要求重复，而是用魔杖点了点摊在阿不思桌上的还停留在目录的书，书页自动哗啦啦地翻到了147页。他转身走回讲台，不咸不淡地抛下一句：“下课到我办公室来。”  
阿不思觉得他自己脑子有毛病，所有的课程中他最不擅长的就是占卜学，但他偏偏要喜欢一个占卜学的教授，而且这个教授还是出了名的难相处。他小指上有一枚金色的尾戒，谁要是想跟他亲近，总是要碰个钉子的。虽然不年轻吧，但那张脸还是英俊的，但总是面无表情，拒人于千里之外。阿不思开始关注格林德沃的时候就发现，他无论做什么都是一个人，下课了也总是收拾好东西匆匆离开，他的衣服似乎只有黑色。学生们都不太喜欢他，不仅难相处，上课的内容也晦涩难懂，给分也很低。  
阿不思深吸一口气，挺直背，敲响了格林德沃办公室的门。门自己开了，阿不思走了进去，格林德沃正看书，好像书上的字很小，他眉头微皱看得很仔细，头也不抬，指尖轻敲了两下桌子。  
那里有一堆书，非常陈旧，还有空白的羊皮卷、笔和墨水。  
虽然料到了，但他的脸还是一下子垮了下去。他磨了一会儿，不情不愿地抱着书和文具坐到窗边的小桌子旁，替他誊写。  
每次被他逮到点什么小毛病就得被叫来做这个，每次抄完都大半天了，手又酸又痛，哪里字迹潦草了还会被挑毛病重写，严格又死板。他今天一点都不想做这个。他抄了两行就再也不想抄了，随意地在上面画着圈，笔尖绕着绕着又画了朵花。羽毛笔被果断地搁下，他抻了抻胳膊，很有主见地说：“我不想抄了。”  
“那就歇一会儿吧。”又是那种淡淡的语气，仍旧一心埋在他的古籍里。  
阿不思摸了摸下巴，“我们班同学让我找到机会问问你期末考什么。”  
“还没想好。”格林德沃的回答没有犹疑，目光还黏在书上。倒不是敷衍阿不思，他不是那种会开玩笑会随口应付的人，他就是这种，无趣、枯燥、一板一眼的人。  
阿不思翻了个白眼吐气，年轻人受不了这种闷。他又用羽毛笔扫着自己的鼻子，干脆继续望着窗口，欣赏外面大好的阳光。  
氤氲的檀香让他的心慢悠悠地往下沉，他伸出手去，让阳光直接照在自己的皮肤上。  
檀香的味道越来越浓郁，等他反应过来时，格林德沃已经站在他身后了。他很喜欢在他坐着的时候格林德沃站在他身后的感觉，因为他总穿一身黑，身上也总带着木制檀香调的香水味，一个坐着一个站着，加上高度的差异，总让阿不思有种被环绕被包裹的安全感。  
每次他站在他身后，他都忍不住会脸红。  
他递出一个透明的塑料杯，在他眼前晃晃：“这个你还喝不喝？”  
那是半杯奶茶，他昨天买的，没喝完。最近阿不思有些沉迷于这种加了很多糖精香精，喝上去奶不兮兮的麻瓜饮料，吸里面的珍珠让他觉得很有乐趣。昨天喝的时候还是热的，现在早就凉透了，看上去就不新鲜。阿不思嫌弃地摇头，他听到格林德沃无可奈何地鼻息一叹，摆到一旁，“待会儿走的时候自己拿出去扔了。”他微微俯身，一手撑在阿不思旁侧的桌沿上，另一手抄起被各种涂鸦覆盖的羊皮卷审阅着。  
格林德沃的胸膛快要贴到他的后背了，他的心扑通扑通直跳，又想靠近他，又怕，觉得他看到自己敷衍了事的半成品会生气。  
“对不起，我重新写一份……”阿不思难以忍受这种沉默，他重新铺好纸，笔在墨水瓶里蘸了蘸。  
“别写了。”他听到格林德沃的语调里除了无奈还有些笑意，手里握着的羽毛笔被抽了出来丢进墨水瓶里。  
阿不思也不知道自己为什么会沉迷于这样一个乏味的男人，但他就是喜欢这样古板的人朝他流露出这样一点点柔情和迁就的瞬间，就好像尝了99%的苦头换来了这1%的甜头，得到的时候让人异常情动。阿不思心里又漾一阵波澜，忍不住转过身一把抱住格林德沃，在他脸上亲了一口。  
格林德沃身体一僵，不自然的神色转瞬即逝，“被人看到了怎么办。”  
“哪会有人看到。”阿不思知道他不喜欢在大庭广众之下举止亲密，也知道他不想公开他们的关系，但四下无人，何必那么小心？“你平时那么凶，你这办公室也就我来来，还有哪个学生会来吗？”  
格林德沃瞥向他，今天一次难得的真正的眼神交汇，“窗还开着。”  
阿不思胡乱扯上窗帘，单膝跪在椅子上，双臂紧勒住他的脖子亲他的嘴。格林德沃掌着他的背心同他亲吻了一番，他感到自己的裆部正被人隔着裤子托着揉捏，立刻按下了那只手，和阿不思拉开了一点距离，“不行。”  
“怎么不行嘛，我小声点总行了吧。”他正被亲得七荤八素的，突然脱离开那亲密的距离让他很不满，跟着又要亲上去，解他的皮带。  
“你要不想被教鞭打屁股就安分点。”格林德沃再次推开他的手，一把扯开窗帘。明晃晃的阳光斜进来半寸，阿不思有些睁不开眼。  
格林德沃倒是从来不会打他，甚至没有凶过他，让他抄书已经顶天了，但他这样说了总归不好再招惹，只好装个可怜，“盖勒特……”  
“我说过在学校要叫我教授或者老师。”格林德沃绕回了自己的书桌，重新整理起那些除了他没人会看的书。  
“你成天都在学校。”阿不思嘟嘟囔囔的，鼓着腮帮子，眼神有些自怨自艾。  
格林德沃看了他一眼，目光又落回纸面。他正坐着，头微微倾斜，在那一页做了行批注后才开口，“我带你出去开房的时候你可以那样叫我。”  
阿不思眼睛一亮，“哪样？盖勒特？盖尔？盖~尔~？”  
格林德沃一笑，没有应他，随他去。脸上的笑容一闪而过，手里的笔也不曾停。  
见他越来越专注，也不跟他闹了。他抿着嘴张望着窗外，不远处有人在进行魁地奇训练，外面有笑声。他刚刚和格林德沃吻得起了情欲，双腿酥到了骨头里，那只贴过他背心的手似乎还在那。他拧着双腿，身体不安地扭来扭去。如此难得的阳光，他应该期盼着到外面去跑一跑跳一跳的，但他此刻只想和格林德沃待在这小小的房间里，躲在黑暗中做淫糜的事。  
“今天晚上想出去吗？”格林德沃见他实在坐不住，扭得跟条蛇一样，云淡风轻地问道。  
阿不思猛地看向他，他以为昨晚带他出去了今天肯定不会了，他兴奋地一个劲点头。  
“那你先去吃晚饭吧，”格林德沃翻到了下一页，“到时候我来找你。”  
他内心一阵欢呼，往门口冲了两步，又倒回来：“那老师，您要抄写的那些书……”  
“你走吧！”格林德沃要被他故作的忸怩和散发的小聪明逗笑了，“不要你抄！”  
“老师再见！”阿不思一溜烟跑了出去，传来一阵快步下楼梯的声音。


	2. 小雪

阿不思也不知道自己是怎么和老师一起滚到床上去的，像他这样根正苗红，从小就是亲戚邻居口中那个别人家的孩子，怎么也想不到这种事会发生。阿不思晚饭后在又到图书馆等他，太阳已经下山了，暮霭沉沉，窗外一片灰蓝色。他左等右等不来，忍不住跑到他办公室敲门。格林德沃开了道缝，背后暖色的烛光映得他的脸阴沉模糊，阿不思瞟到办公室里还有别的教授，立马正色：“格林德沃教授，我有个问题想请教您……”  
“我现在不方便，明天再说吧。”格林德沃听起来是在拒客，但暗地里又塞了个硬硬的东西到阿不思手里。  
阿不思一看，是一把钥匙，上面还有房间的号码。  
格林德沃做了一个“等我”的口型就关了门。  
所以到现在，阿不思已经在霍格莫德村的这家旅店里等了格林德沃将近一个小时了。本来晚饭的时候心情急切，没吃两口就走了，现在他已经饿得前胸贴后背。他一个挺身从床上坐起来，穿着旅店的拖鞋就走了出去。旅店里温暖，让他忘记了现在是寒冬，他没穿外套，脚上也没穿袜子，出了门才冻得打哆嗦。他飞快扫视一圈，相中了不远处还没打烊的甜品店，飞奔进去要了一大块柠檬栗子蛋糕，狼吞虎咽地吃完后又外带了一杯有些烫手的奶茶，往里加了布丁和爆炸酸酸豆。外面飘起了小雪，他冲进雪里，一口气跑回了旅店的房间。  
但他没想到就这么会儿时间，格林德沃已经来了。他侧身歪靠在床头，正在观察阿不思搁在房间里的魔杖。  
他觉得自己真的很怂，见到这个男人就心虚。阿不思喝了一大口奶茶，喝得太急把他的舌头烫了一下。  
“不带魔杖出门是一件既危险又愚蠢的事。”格林德沃缓缓坐了起来，用他的魔杖轻敲自己的掌心。  
“我下次再也不敢了，教授。”阿不思咬着嘴唇，低头认错。  
格林德沃挥了挥他的魔杖，放在床头柜的皮手套飞起来一只，拽着阿不思的小耳朵提到格林德沃面前。阿不思嘶了一声，揉着自己被扯红的耳朵，格林德沃刚一抬手，他脖子一缩，立马把自己的双耳捂住，奶茶的杯壁贴在脸上，烤得他毛细血管都红了起来。  
“你啊！”格林德沃的指尖敲了敲他的鼻梁，目光转向别处，语气里带着责备，“我还以为你出了什么事。”  
“你关心我啊？”阿不思揉揉鼻头，似笑非笑地用肩头撞了撞格林德沃。  
“我是得负责啊，你是我学生。”格林德沃用埋怨的目光扫了他一眼。  
“哦。”阿不思心照不宣地点点头，坐到格林德沃旁边，咬着吸管神游，那股熟悉的檀香的味道幽幽传来。他们俩不是恋人，差不多是个炮友的关系，可能比炮友要更近一点，毕竟又还是师生。总之人与人的关系千变万化，距离有近有远，哪是一个词，一句话就能完全定义包容的呢？  
“外面下雪了。”阿不思轻声道。  
“嗯，我在路上的时候就下了。”  
“今晚……就没有月亮。”他小心翼翼地望着他，生怕他反悔。格林德沃有一个奇怪的癖好，他喜欢在做爱的时候关掉所有的灯，开着窗帘，在月光下做。他说他喜欢看阿不思在月光下的胴体，银白银白的，像只小独角兽。但一旦当天阴雨，或者正是当月没有月亮的日子，格林德沃从不和他上床。原本今天天气很好，月色应当很美，但突如其来的雪显然在他们的意料之外。  
“没关系，都出来了。”格林德沃难得的温温一笑，那真切的眼神似乎将他们之间的距离化为零，“我想和你亲热。”  
阿不思心头一喜，脸上瞬间染上绯红，咬着吸管嘴角上翘。  
他们各自沉默了一会儿，并排坐着气氛有些暧昧。阿不思不知道自己脑子里都在想写什么，乱糟糟的一团，不知不觉就大半杯奶茶下肚，房间里回荡着咕嘟咕嘟的吞咽声。  
“你就那么喜欢喝这个啊？”  
阿不思没有回神，只是机械地点点头。  
“就那么好喝吗？”  
阿不思一愣，勉强把目光扯回到格林德沃的脸上。他正看着自己，而他看不懂他的眼神。他不知道这句话里是不是有性暗示，总之他立刻联想到了自己帮他口的画面。他挠挠脸，又眼神飘忽地点着头。  
隔了一会儿，格林德沃平平开口：“是不是等太久了，不想做了。”  
“没有。”现在房间里很暖，他肚子又饱饱的，倒是有些心神困倦，脑子犯着迷糊。  
嘴里的吸管突然被抽走，是格林德沃拿开了奶茶，一把抱住他同他激烈地接吻。事发突然，阿不思还没个准备，一下子就被吻住，张大嘴任凭男人攻城略地，还没来得及咽下的奶茶从嘴角流出来，淌到脖子上。刚刚单纯地喝奶茶的声音只是暧昧，而现在咕嘟的吞咽声听上去情欲十足。  
“盖……”阿不思得到一丝喘息，眼睛泪汪汪地盯着他，双唇还本能地张着，泛着水光。格林德沃没有让他歇下来，又立刻吻上去，一手环着他的背，一手伸进了贴身的衣物里。格林德沃摸着他胸前小巧的乳头揉捏，乳尖在他掌心里划来划去。阿不思开始还痒得想躲，但被格林德沃制住，就算他怕痒也得忍受，忍着忍着这种痒就往下窜，钻到了身体里。他的胸脯一起一伏，修身的毛衣都能勾勒出格林德沃的手的形状。阿不思哪里受得了这个，从小腹酥到了头顶，一声声发软地轻哼着，想要求欢。  
虽然格林德沃平时像个性冷淡的学究，两耳不闻窗外事，这辈子和花花世界无缘，从来没有打过炮上过床的老处男，但阿不思第一次和他接吻上床的时候就知道他是个老手。而且一到床上格林德沃就变了，就算平时再有距离感，前戏调情总归是舒服的，就算是性欲使然，那温柔的话好听的话总是要说上两句的。阿不思第一次和他做的时候，爽是爽过了，也疼得直哭，要是不哄着，别说第二次了，就是第一次也做不下去。他将他放倒，熟稔地褪去他的裤子，将他的身子侧摆，抬起他的一条大腿放在自己身上。男孩觉得有些羞耻，但他浑身脱力，哪有力气抵抗，任凭他摆弄，下身私密的部位都露了出来。昨晚欢愉过的痕迹还没消，身上都是吻痕，大腿根部更是有些青印。“乖。”格林德沃亲了口他的额角，手探到身后，掰开他的臀缝看了看。穴口有些红肿，水光淫糜，他摸了摸，指尖一片粘腻。  
“有些肿，要做吗？”格林德沃关切地替他抹开挡住了双眼的红发。  
阿不思连连点头，又细声补了一句：“你别像昨天那样，轻点。”  
格林德沃正进去了一半，阿不思忽然急切地哼了两下，格林德沃以为他痛，伤到了，立刻停下，“怎么了？”  
“我……我想尿尿……”  
“……不许去。”  
“我真的想尿尿！”阿不思急得来回摆头。  
“谁让你喝那么多水。”格林德沃握住他的阴茎，指腹堵住前面的小孔，轻轻按了按他的小腹。  
这简直要把他逼疯。他的双腿在床上蹬了两下，后穴更加湿润，热流淌了出来。  
“你这样我更不可能让你去了。”格林德沃趁着他流水，一下子全都挺了进去。  
事后，由于无法割舍对奶茶的喜爱，他最多只能发誓上床前再喝奶茶他就是小狗。他浑身赤裸着，有气无力地瘫在床上，混了精液的肠液还在断断续续地流出来。他最后没忍住，把床弄得很脏，他觉得自己也被弄得很脏。格林德沃用清理一新收拾干净了床，他们俩能放心躺在上面缓一缓。衣柜那边有一面落地镜，阿不思看着自己身上七七八八的痕迹，比昨天更加惨不忍睹，而格林德沃面朝天花板抽烟，不知道他在想什么。  
做完后格林德沃就又会恢复那种不咸不淡不冷不热的状态，如果做完还温情脉脉，那估计就不是炮友了。格林德沃从来不会帮他清洗，但一定会要求他自己洗干净，否则没有下次。阿不思浑身酸痛，双腿无力，困得翻白眼。他勉强支起身体，没精打采地用脚寻找着床边的拖鞋。  
双脚一下腾空，格林德沃打横抱起了他，走向浴室，“这次我帮你吧，看你眼睛都睁不开了。”  
他太累了，没力气说什么，被抱到怀里的瞬间就合眼睡着了。


	3. 旧报纸

“……月亮对我们的影响不仅仅是引力，月光的力量对人类的作用也非常大。比起麻瓜来说，月亮对巫师的作用更加明显。在麻瓜眼里，电还没有被利用的时候，月光可以用于夜间照明，并且可以计算日期。但对巫师来说，除此之外，月亮似乎有一层更为神秘的面纱尚未被揭开。据传，在1600年前，有一个哑炮在山林间迷了路，不得不露宿野外。但那天之后，哑炮奇迹般地获得了巫师的能力。据他回忆，那天晚上没什么特别的事，唯一奇异之处在于当天晚上有月食，且之后的月光异常耀眼。目前，还没有研究表明月亮是如何影响我们的能力的……”  
阿不思用深绿色的墨水将这段标注出来，这是格林德沃给他的任务，让他把这本书中所有关于月亮的部分做上记号。格林德沃好像特别喜欢月亮，他对月亮的研究很入迷，阿不思怀疑他担任占卜学教授可能有两个原因，一是这门学科和月亮的关系比其他任何学科都到大，二是学校开设的占卜课很少，教授占卜学很闲，他可以有更多时间研究月亮。  
他甚至觉得没有月亮的时候会很影响格林德沃的心情，因为每个朔日的晚上格林德沃都不在学校。阿不思还怀疑过他是不是狼人，不过细想下来他却刚好是狼人的反面。  
“阿不思，你在看什么？”多吉放下书坐到阿不思旁边，好奇地凑过来看了眼，觉得没趣又立马挪走了视线。  
“嗯……我觉得我大概是在看玄学吧。”阿不思苦笑。  
“前两天发的选导师的单子你填了吗？”多吉直入主题，“你想选哪个？”  
阿不思才猛然想起有这么件事，那张单子他都不记得放哪了。不过要问选哪个，他要选的人还用说吗？  
“还没填，但我可能会选格林德沃吧。”阿不思耸耸肩。  
“我靠，全年级恐怕只有你会选他。”多吉像看傻子一样看着他。  
“这是双向选择，说不定他根本不要我呢。”  
“等等，你不会是为了完成我们的赌约才选他的吧？要真是这样我岂不是害了你一辈子！”  
“他……也没那么差劲吧？”他挤着眉头，不知道自己该不该笑。  
说起赌约，之前他和多吉赌球输了，多吉让他去捉弄学校里最难搞的教授。如果不是这个赌约，他可能这辈子都不会和格林德沃有什么交集。  
“不是，我跟你说啊，格林德沃这个人很有问题。”多吉神神秘秘地压低嗓子，缩身侧头和阿不思密谈起来，“我不是在当图书管理员助理嘛，前几天我帮他们整理过刊的时候发现，有一张报纸上居然有格林德沃的照片。我当时非常惊讶，仔细读了读，没想到里面的内容更加令人震惊。”  
他偷偷摸摸地从书页里拿出了他撕下来的那一角，上面的确有格林德沃的照片，虽然年代久远，但还是能认出来。那是一则十几年前的当地新闻，上面说他杀了人，在当地引起了不小的轰动，审判后被关到阿兹卡班了。新闻内容很简略，有点讳莫如深的意味。  
阿不思倒吸一口凉气，看看报纸，又看看多吉，话堵在嗓子里说不出。  
“我当时也是这个反应。”多吉拍拍他的肩，“所以你还是别选他了，我也当你恶作剧成功，赌约完成了，你还是离他远点吧。”

愿赌服输！拿着一包比比多味豆溜进了格林德沃的办公室，全都倒进了他的咖啡里不停的搅拌。他在上个月输掉了赌约，这是他第七次尝试，目前一次都没有成功过，并且每次都被抓包。因为恶作剧，他已经替他抄了六次书了，每次抄完手都抬不起来。他不知道为什么格林德沃对恶作剧那么在行！  
“你在干什么？”格林德沃的声音在阿不思的背后炸响，旁人听起来还可以说得上是温文尔雅，但对阿不思来说就跟恶魔的声音一样。  
可恶！阿不思一跺脚，认命般地转过身，手背在后面埋着头。  
格林德沃含着笑意走过去，也不看他，把课本放回书桌上，“你说你，成绩那么好，怎么总干些坏事。”  
“我和别人打了赌，您就不能让我得逞一次吗？”阿不思嘀咕。其实话说回来，阿不思和他斗智斗勇的这段时间里他也发现了，格林德沃虽然难亲近，但根本不像传说中的那么难搞，他反而好似一个黑洞，阿不思看不穿他，但却被他吸引。而且他也不是一个暴力易怒的人，最多也就抄抄书，也没有责骂，好像他根本不在乎这些事，无关痛痒。  
格林德沃在自己的书架里翻了翻，抽出两本书，折起了一些页数，递给他，“就抄折了的吧。还是和以前一样，内容有哪里不懂可以问我，这两本内容更深一点，不要不好意思。”  
阿不思垂头丧气地接过，坐到窗边抄起来。不过要是换了别人，作为惩罚手段，估计也没有那个耐心挑好内容再给学生抄。  
他也不知道从什么时候开始，他坐在那里不再是单纯地抄写，他还会偷偷看他，观察他，偶尔望着他出神，他靠得太近会脸红。他身上散发出的檀香味让人心定，阿不思展开那卷白纸，翻开了书的第一页时，竟然产生了一种心流之感。  
那天阿不思问了很多问题，他们交流得很愉快，但抄写进度堪忧，直到深夜他也没抄完。  
“还剩多少？”格林德沃头也不抬，问了他一句。  
“大概还有……”他粗粗估计一番，“十几页吧。”  
“不抄了，回去休息吧，明天再来。”格林德沃埋头工作着，又补道，“东西就放那吧，我来收拾。”  
“那，老师再见。”阿不思抓了抓耳朵，腼腆地和他道别。  
“嗯，再见。”格林德沃的笔尖蘸了蘸墨水。  
烛光在格林德沃脸上跳动，跳得阿不思心痒，也不知怎么，他都走到门口了，鬼使神差般走了回去，凑到格林德沃的面前，飞快地亲了他一口。  
格林德沃终于停下手里的工作愣住了，连阿不思自己都愣住了。  
“这是什么新式恶作剧吗？”格林德沃盯着他，目光似乎被烛火融成了热浪。  
“您就当是吧。”阿不思脑子一热，一下子抱住教授，用双唇堵了上去。  
别问他为什么有这么好的一个开端最后却走向了炮友的关系，他也不知道，反正莫名其妙就——估计是他自己也没想好要不要和格林德沃谈恋爱，也可能是阿不思有些忌惮格林德沃的尾戒，两个人都不挑破，就成了这幅样子。噢不，现在不是关心他为什么没有和格林德沃成为恋人关系的时候。想想吧，一个潜心研究，钟情月亮，一句重话都没说过的教授怎么可能杀人呢？阿不思直直地盯着格林德沃，百思不得其解。最初得知这个消息时的惊恐已经消散，只剩下好奇。  
他盯得太过专注，踩空楼梯脚下一滑，倾身往下倒去。  
“当心！”格林德沃拽住了他的胳膊，两人怀里的书掉了一地，人倒是没摔下去。  
这阵动静引来上上下下学生们的注目，阿不思有些尴尬，蹲下捡书。“走路不看路。”格林德沃这么低声责备了一句，没有更多的话，也开始收拾起残局。有一本书太旧，本就要散架了，这么一摔更是散得如秋日的残叶，阿不思又愧疚又难堪，抽出魔杖想要恢复如初，手背却被格林德沃重重一拍。“不动脑子，一个咒语下去标注就全没了。”他小心地收起纸张，脚步稳健地走下旋梯。  
比起什么破口大骂，就这么两句更能让阿不思的脸一阵红一阵白。他攥紧手里的魔杖，也不管脚踝轻微扭伤带来的疼痛，追了过去。

“你走这么急干嘛？”格林德沃皱着眉，给他做了个简单的冰袋，蹲在他脚边替他冰敷。  
还不是追你！阿不思一言不发，自己生闷气。  
“要不要我送你去医务室？”格林德沃将他的袜子拨开一截，轻轻按了按他红肿的脚踝。  
他摇摇头，拿过冰袋，“我自己来吧，你去忙你的。”  
格林德沃也没和他争，随意往自己身上擦了擦手上的水，起身坐回办公桌前，开始修复那本古籍。  
“老师，”阿不思目光闪烁，挤捏着冰袋，冰水从指缝间滴出来，“我想问您一个问题。”  
“说吧。”格林德沃动作干练，转眼间小半本古籍都又装回了封皮里。  
“这件事也是别人和我说的，我无意间听到的。开始我也不信，后来我又看到了以前报纸上的报道，觉得有些匪夷所思……”  
“你知不知道你在撒谎的时候话就特别多。”格林德沃目光如炬，一句道破，转瞬间眼神又温和下来，继续装订工作，“你可以直说。”  
阿不思深吸一口气，“我看到以前的报纸上说您杀过人……”  
他拿着魔杖的手几不可见地抖了一下，脸上的神情没有任何变化，“是的。”  
居然这么干脆的承认了，还以为会先绕绕圈子再说呢。阿不思挠挠头，又觉得深究不好，又压不住自己的好奇心，“我觉得您不是那样的人。报纸上说得很简略，当时到底……”  
“说不定我就是呢？”他打断了他的话，目光像利剑一样刺向他。  
“当时到底是怎么回事，您可以说说吗？”阿不思也不知道自己哪里来的勇气，提高声音直接问了出来。  
“不可以。”格林德沃波澜不惊地回绝。  
阿不思一时语塞，两人就这么尴尬地沉默着。  
“你要是怕，我们可以不再来往，我会当我们之间什么事都没有发生过。”  
“不是。”他鼻子一酸，眼眶跟着红了，“我没有怕你。”他枕在自己的手臂上，望着窗外。冷锋刚刚过境，天阴沉沉的，但能看得很远。这寒流一过，比前些天更冷了，好像今年冬天要无休止地冷下去。莫名的委屈感在心里翻腾，他用袖子蹭掉眼眶里快要掉出来的眼泪，稳着哭腔，“我不问了。”  
格林德沃看着他缩在窗边的身影，魔杖有意无意地敲着自己的虎口。他最终没有说话。  
“老师，”一只渡鸦掠过阿不思湛蓝的双眸，“您的尾戒是怎么回事，这个我可以问问吗？”  
阿不思听到身后传来一声叹息，良久，他才缓缓道：“事实上，你问的这两个问题是同一个问题。”  
他心头一凉，一阵寒意窜上脊背，转过头来瞪大眼直直望着自己的教授。他感到这个深不见底的黑洞露出了一丝裂痕，  
他终于完全暂停下手头的工作，有些颓然地靠在椅背上，眼中黯淡无光。  
“当年，我失手杀掉了自己的爱人。”


	4. 往事

我和我爱人算得上是竹马，从小就认识，他比我年长两岁。我们的关系很好，亲如兄弟，不，比兄弟还亲。我们从小一起研究练习魔法，我们也恃才傲物，普通的魔法没意思了就研究黑魔法。我们立下过血誓，研究过死亡圣器，还一起发明过凶狠的恶咒，只要和他在一起，我就觉得没什么事做不成。年轻气盛啊，都是抱负和野心。我和他说过我要重新整合这个世界，让巫师不再躲藏，让麻瓜崇敬我们，就像崇敬德高望重的大法官一样，我们会帮助他们过上更好的生活，但每次说起这些，他都不说话不应和，只是朝我笑。他是个很温柔的人，总是朝我微笑，我说什么他总依我，吵架了也是他来哄我，和我道歉。也许就是因为他的温柔蒙蔽了我的双眼，让我忽略了我们之间在理想上的不同和分歧，让我没有意识到他是一个多么有主见的人。他有时像师长一样引导过我，我有时候就奇怪，为何仅仅比我年长两岁，却成熟稳重那么多。我倾心于他，爱慕于他，我们无数次睡过同一张床，却从未跨过恋人的第一步。他就好像理想的附属品，或者说理想是他的附属品，我要想配得上他，必须完成我的理想，功成名就。  
终于有一天，我想要出发了，我要去干我的大事了，我想他和我一起走，他却拒绝了。他说黑魔法虽然威力无比，用它统治世界却不是正途，死亡圣器虽然主宰生死，但得到它却不是没有代价。他劝我留下来，但我满心想的等我成功了他就会答应我，只要我成功了，就连死亡都不能把我们分离。我还是坚定地走了，只要等我回来，只要等我回来……但我没想到，当我得到了老魔杖，满心欢喜地回来向他证明自己的时候，我却发现他结婚了。而他的丈夫是一个麻瓜。多么讽刺！我临走时都没有向他表明过心意，甚至没有说一句让他等我，我一走就是三年，一封信都没有，怎么能怪他。他见我回来很开心，还邀请我去他家过感恩节。我想只要他过得好，我也就安心了。我又在外闯荡了两年，这次我找到了复活石，当我再回去的时候却发现他变了。他仍旧朝我笑，却始终郁郁寡欢，脸上时不时有伤，魔杖也不见了。在我再三逼问下我才得知，他结婚时丈夫并不知道他是巫师，发现他是巫师后掰断了他的魔杖，把他当怪物，经常家暴他。他是我的理想，是我一生的追求！他竟然遭到如此对待！如此对待！！！我勃然大怒，跑到他家里对那个男人尽我所能念出了最狠心的钻心剜骨。他想要阻拦我，但他没有魔杖能怎么办呢？他冲过来想挡住，挨了一下我的钻心咒，他痛苦的样子让我立马收手。那男人喘息之余还破口大骂，用那些肮脏的字眼形容他，让我愤怒到了极点。最后，我一怒之下使用了索命咒，绿光一闪而过，但我看到的却是他最后毫无生气的容颜。  
“那个麻瓜我最后也杀死了，我抱着他的躯体哭了很久，直到傲罗来把我抓走。”格林德沃深深地吸了口烟，他从不在学校抽烟，这是第一次。  
他闭上眼缓缓吐出烟雾，从回忆中慢慢抽离出来，抬眼发现坐在他旁边的阿不思哭得泪流满面，正在擤鼻子。  
“……我都没哭你哭什么？”  
阿不思呜了一声，猛地扑到格林德沃怀里抱住他，眼泪蹭得他衣服上到处都是。格林德沃觉得好笑，明明是自己的伤心事，反而要来安慰这个小家伙。他拍拍他的背，却被抱得更紧了。  
但这样被紧紧抱住的感觉倒很好。格林德沃眼底湿润，也不由得抱紧了他。  
办公室的门突然被敲响，两人立马分开，格林德沃坐好，阿不思忙着擦眼泪，“请进。”  
“格林德沃教授……”是一个斯莱特林的女生，她双手规矩地收在身前，拿着个包，拘谨地走进来。她看看眼泪汪汪的阿不思，又看看面无表情的格林德沃，这个氛围她有点看不懂，“这是……您现在方便吗？”  
“没事，我刚刚骂了他。”格林德沃十指交叉搁在桌上，“有什么事就说吧。”  
“是这样的，我们要选导师了，我想选您当我的导师，不知道您愿不愿意。”女孩脸颊微微泛红，眼里有些激动。  
这话让格林德沃和阿不思都有些诧异。  
“选我？很少有人想要选我。”  
“我，我对占卜学很有兴趣，您的课我也上过，虽然有些难，但很有意思，所以……”女孩咬着嘴唇，她搓着手没有把话说完。  
“我原本不想带学生，但学院不允许，所以我和学院商量过了，只带一个学生。”格林德沃淡淡地说。  
“没关系！这是我的自我介绍信，虽然我可能不如其他申请者优秀，但也请您考虑一下！”女孩激动地把信递到格林德沃面前。  
“好，我会考虑的。”格林德沃将信放到了抽屉里。  
女孩点点头，又从包里拿出一杯没开封的奶茶，“教授，上次在您办公室里看到有没喝完的奶茶，您要是喜欢……”  
格林德沃看看她，又看看那杯奶茶，最后看了看阿不思。  
“好，谢谢。”  
没有更多的话了，女孩还想说什么又咽下，最后按捺住飘飘然想要尖叫的心走了出去。  
格林德沃指了指那杯不速奶茶，“你喝不喝？”  
“你看不出来啊，她喜欢你！”阿不思有些炸毛，“真不知道你哪里好，又被人家看上。”  
格林德沃无奈地摇摇头，翻了翻还没修复完成的古籍，“早点回去休息吧。”  
阿不思哼了一声就走，又气呼呼地折回来：“格林德沃教授，我想选您当我的导师，不知道您愿不愿意。”  
格林德沃从抽屉里拿出那封介绍信拆开读起来，若有所思地说：“阿不思同学，我觉得这个同学比你优秀。”  
“不愿意算了！”他咋咋呼呼地抛下一句，走到门口时被格林德沃叫住。“对了，下周四我不在学校。”  
“爱去哪去哪。”他嘴里嘀咕，砰的一下重重关上门。

公布的导师名单挂在石墙上，格林德沃名字下面只有阿不思一个人。


	5. 天文塔

导师选定后，教授们多多少少都召集过这一届门下的学生开了见面会，有的教授还会叫上同门的学长学姐。倒是阿不思，前无古人后无来者地成为了格林德沃带的第一个学生，借着这个由头，他们又滚了次床单。虽然是在房间里，但大冬天的赤裸着身体在月光下做，阿不思还是被折腾得有点着凉。格林德沃把自己的一条黑围巾给了他，可以保暖，也可以盖住脖子上的吻痕。  
“新围巾？”多吉扯了扯他围巾的一头，鼻子里钻进一股味道，像是檀香，“好香啊。”  
阿不思拽回围巾整理好，脸红了起来，扯了个谎，“嗯，算是提前收到的圣诞礼物吧。”  
“你感冒好点没？我昨天跟着导师去霍格莫德村，顺便给你带了柠檬雪宝。”  
“柠檬雪宝又不治感冒。”话是这么说，阿不思毫不客气地拆开一颗丢到嘴里。  
“我没想到你最后真的选了格林德沃，他人怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”活挺好的。  
多吉见他没什么说话的欲望，以为是格林德沃不好，阿不思不愿多说。他一边同情自己的好朋友，一边把话题转向自己真正的目的，“你要是有精神，今晚我们去天文塔看月全食吧。”  
月全食？原本感冒让他脑子有点晕，但这个词让他的思维瞬间活络了起来。今天是周四，难道格林德沃说他周四不在学校是因为月全食？听他说的时候完全没有放在心上，现在想来，他不在学校又是和月亮有关，而且又是没有月亮的日子。  
“怎么样？去吗？”  
“去！当然去！我导师这么喜欢月亮，我怎么能不去呢？”阿不思咧出一个笑容。  
虽然本次月全食在80%的英国境内都能看见，霍格沃茨也不例外，但毕竟天文塔在高处，是观测天文最好的地方。阿不思和多吉提前来到了塔顶，想占据一个好位置，但有人比他们更早到，他们只好站在一个偏角等候。天色很快暗了下来，夜幕清朗万里无云，一轮完满的明月映在当空，银辉将夜晚的深蓝调出好几个色度泼向大地，冬风呼啸，将空气中的蓝吹出了纹路。  
“你还好吗？”多吉有些担忧。这里实在是太冷了，他都被风吹得头疼。  
“没事。”他用力吸了吸鼻子，将围巾裹得更紧一些。  
“你们快看！”不知是谁喊了一声，众人齐刷刷地把目光投向月亮。果不其然，刚刚还浑圆的月亮出现了一个小缺口，月食已经开始了。  
阿不思长这么大，也是第一次看月食，不由得被吸引了。  
月食的缺口起初很小，如同碗口被摔缺了。随着时间的推移，月亮渐渐进入了地球的本影，开始泛红，大家开始惊呼起来，指指点点的，听得出不少人都很兴奋。  
阿不思就在这个时候很煞风景地打了个喷嚏。  
多吉知道他不舒服，牵着他的衣袖往中间想往中间挤一挤，风能小点。他无意间扭头，却顿住了，眯起眼悄声说：“阿不思，你看廊桥连着的那座塔，楼梯那里，是不是格林德沃？”  
霍格沃茨原本有两座天文塔，中间廊桥相连，只是有一座已经荒废，被封了起来。而廊桥多年无人行走，也是年久失修，已经不让人过了。所以很少有人会意识到，在霍格沃茨还有一座塔。阿不思定睛一看，在那座废弃的塔上的人绝对是格林德沃。格林德沃在塔外的楼梯驻足了一会儿，仰着头看着月亮食既，闪进了塔内。  
他不是不在学校吗？怎么又会出现在这里？难道说每次没有月亮的时候，他都是来这里吗？阿不思满腹疑惑，却说不出口。  
“诶，你说他是不是为了找一个好位置观测月食，所以才到那里去的啊。”  
绝对不是。要观测月食只需在外面即可，为何要进塔？  
月亮越来越红，如生锈的铜盘，所有人的注意力都在那轮红月上，没有人关心一座废弃的高塔在发生什么。  
“或许吧。”阿不思心不在焉地应着。

阿不思原本以为他已经知道格林德沃所有的秘密了，现在看来并非如此。他有一种被欺骗了的感觉。他决定不再像上次那样直接问他，他要自己寻找答案。他冒险悄悄走进过那座荒塔，顺着破旧的木楼梯往上，除了在快要到顶的时候有一个空房间外，别的什么也没有。不过那个房间很干净整洁，有床有桌椅，不像是没人居住的样子。但阿不思东翻西找也看不出是什么人住在这里。难道格林德沃会带其他人来这里过夜吗？但这个猜想又被证实是错的。有个阴天，阿不思提前到天文塔上蹲守，他亲眼看见格林德沃是一个人走进了塔里，不知道在里面待了多久，可能是一整夜，反正阿不思等不下去只能回去睡了。他还尝试过大清早的，等着格林德沃前脚走，他后脚就飞快地跑上塔，楼梯木板吱呀作响，他也不顾荒塔的危险。但那个房间里仍旧什么都没有。  
那么只有一种可能了，那个房间只有在没有月亮的时候才会有什么。  
但没有月亮的时候格林德沃都在那里，他总不能硬生生破门而入吧。  
都在那里……不！至少有一天晚上他没有在那里！阿不思浑身一震，站起身就从图书馆往格兰芬多公共休息室跑。  
“多吉，你的导师办公室在哪里？”他大口喘着气，“她是不是有个时间转换器？”

那天是平安夜，除了回家的，留下的校师生都沉浸在过节的氛围中，学校人少，人心也松散，阿不思特意挑了这天找变形课教授借来了时间转换器。理由是格林德沃给他的任务太多，但过节他还是想回一趟家。阿不思向来都备受老师青睐，轻而易举地就借来了。他记得那天，一个半月以前，那天还下着小雪，他穿着拖鞋跑出去买了甜食，还和格林德沃亲密温存了一晚。他拨动了几下时间转换器，眼前的景物飞快地变换，最后定住。他看见格林德沃和一位教授交谈完走出了办公室，但现在时间还早，他要是现在就去霍格莫德村找他，那天他早该到了。阿不思远远地跟着格林德沃，发现他竟然在来之前也去了一次那座荒塔。  
那里究竟有什么？！  
阿不思没有跟进去，反而是折回来溜进了格林德沃的办公室，拿上了那杯他没喝完留在桌上的奶茶，用魔杖加热了一下。拉肚子就拉肚子吧，他太紧张了，现在就想喝口甜的。  
他踮着脚尖上了塔，停留在房间门外凝神静听。  
“今天本来应该一直陪在这里的。”这是格林德沃的声音，听上去有些自责。  
里面没有人回应他。  
“算了，我还是不去了，就待着这里吧。”又是格林德沃在说话。  
“真的吗？”  
另一个声音响起，阿不思呼吸都停住了。  
里面沉默了一阵，格林德沃最终开了口：“抱歉……我，我答应了他，我已经让他等我了……”  
“去吧。”  
“我再坐十分钟。”  
阿不思没有继续听下去，他匆匆往塔顶走去，躲在楼梯的拐角处，确保等下格林德沃出来的时候看不见他。  
十分钟后，格林德沃果然离开了。阿不思听着下楼的脚步声越来越远，才放心走回房间门口。  
他一边抱着隔夜的奶茶喝了一口，一边抽出魔杖：“阿拉霍洞开。”  
他里真相就差一步。  
里面和他前几次看到的没什么不同，房间里几处堆着的矿石发着淡光用以照明，唯一的区别就是，他看见有一个男人坐在椅子上，红色的头发向后梳，是只到脖颈的短发；大冬天的穿着白衬衫和马甲背心，身上半透明，就像魂魄。  
阿不思咽下了嘴里的奶茶，“你是谁？”  
那人转了过来，阿不思一愣。他那双眉眼竟和自己有些神似。  
他也一愣，继而朝他微微一笑，“你就是盖勒特说的那个小家伙？”  
阿不思惊得说不出话，因为他还看到那人脖子上戴着一条项链，挂坠不是它物，是那块复活石。  
那人见他迟迟不开口，朝他更温柔地笑起来，他站起了身，“你好，我是邓布利多。”  
他几乎是瞬间就明白了，这就是格林德沃失手杀掉的爱人。


	6. 真相之外的真相

阿不思一边喝着奶茶，一边在这个房间里瞎晃悠打探，像个吊儿郎当的不良少年，老旧的木地板发出让人不舒服的噪音。  
“不必这样，”邓布利多歪头笑笑，“你之前来这里好几次，我都知道。”  
阿不思停下脚步，走到他面前，伸出一根手指想碰碰他。  
“你要是碰到，我就消失了。”他摊摊手。  
“那老师他都不碰你吗？”  
“他会戴手套。”  
阿不思转念想到那天，也就是今天，格林德沃用他的手套揪了自己的耳朵，突然有种一切都连贯起来的感觉。他自己消化了一会儿，一屁股坐在地板上，盘着腿，埋着头空落落地问：“他是不是一直骗我。”  
“那要看他给你说了什么了。”  
阿不思大致把他听到的故事转述了一遍，最后补上一句：“你们的故事很感人。”  
“谢谢，但对我来说也没那么感人。”邓布利多轻叹一口气，遥望着窗外纷纷落下的小雪花一笑，“他说的基本上都是真的，他只是没有告诉你之后的事。”  
“他用复活石复活了你？”就算是傻子，看到这样的场景也能猜得八九不离十。  
“算是吧。但对我来说这并不是复活，”邓布利多望向他，眼中是一片哀伤，“复活石并不能真正复活别人。我被索命咒击中后本来已经往另一个世界走去了，但复活石的力量强行将我拉了回来。我的灵魂回到了这个世界，看见他抱着我死去的躯体，将复活石挂在我脖子上，不停地擦拭。我发现那条项链不仅戴在了我的肉体上，也因此戴在了我的灵魂上。我知道他懊悔，劝说他别这样做了，但他不听。我尝试从脖子上取下项链，但我做不到，”他伸出手，手掌穿过了一本书，又抚了抚胸前的复活石，“这条无形的项链重若千钧，而真正的复活石我又抓不住。”  
“这块复活石太重了，把我的灵魂压出了无数道细小的裂痕，它就像枷锁一样，我每时每刻都觉得疼痛无比。我恳求盖勒特摘掉它，但他不肯，他反而来恳求我原谅他，让我再多陪他一些时日。日子一天天地推移，他想要的时日何时是尽头呢？但我还是心太软，我也不忍看他独自在这世上终日活在悔恨里。我陪着他，不时提醒他我多么渴望得到安息。我希望他有一天能够走出来，能够明白我已经不在了。他最开始把我埋在故乡，后来他来了霍格沃茨，便又把我葬在了这座旧塔下。”  
阿不思没有问，格林德沃被抓进阿兹卡班的那段时间他是怎么渡过的。  
他闭上眼深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，“因为这块复活石，我的灵魂变得脆弱无比。我无法触碰比这块冰凉的石头更热的东西，夏天的空气会让我融掉，就连光也是有重量的。我再也不能站在阳光下，就连月光对我来说都太过沉重。这些东西会让我的灵魂碎成百上千片，只有在冰凉的黑暗里灵魂的碎片才又会勉强拼凑，聚集。现在我能欣赏的光，只有那点点微弱的星光了。”  
阿不思望向窗外，闪动的白雪不停落下，他不免想那些雪对他来说会不会太亮了，又不敢想在夏天的时候他该多么小心翼翼。  
“空气中的热是很轻的，但其他物品散发的热就像用锥子敲打冰面一样，我无法承受。”他苦笑，“所以你要是徒手碰到我，我就会消散，再也不能聚合了。”  
男孩点点头，他沉吟了一会儿，开口道：“如果有些话当时老师说出口了，您会和他在一起吗？”  
他陷入了沉默，之间在桌面上不停地画着圈，“可他没说啊……”  
窗外的雪下大了一些，雪花吹到玻璃窗上发出一声声细小的脆响。  
“小盖尔也长大了，做老师了。”他突然轻笑起来。  
阿不思跟着勾起嘴角，他起身拍拍屁股上的灰，打算离开。但盘腿坐了太久，双腿发麻，他步子迈得太急，脚踝旧伤传来的不适让他更是一软，一个趔趄摔在地上。  
这一摔不要紧，只是他手里的那杯奶茶脱手砸在了地上，杯壁破裂开来，一滴温热的奶茶溅到了邓布利多身上。  
阿不思还不知道发生了什么，只是感到窘迫，慌忙掩饰爬了起来。“抱歉……”他话还没说完，目光落在邓不利多身上时冷汗就下来了。那滴奶茶犹如一枚子弹穿过了他，而奶茶的温度让他的灵体以它为中心，如树枝，如闪电般迅速裂开来。  
“不，不！别这样！”他彻底慌了神，冲上去想抓住他的手，但他什么都没抓住，反而让他的双手碎在了自己的手里。  
邓布利多双眼放光，不知为何，他坚定又欣喜的望着阿不思，最后缓缓说着，“原来是这样……”  
一道白光过后，阿不思望着空荡荡的房间，奶茶在地板上四溢，空气中充斥着甜味。  
这次他完蛋了。

阿不思用时间转换器回到了平安夜，丢了魂般地逃出了荒塔，他想也没想，直接从废弃的廊桥跑回了天文塔，手里还拿着那个破掉的奶茶杯。他一连爬了七楼，爬到了天文塔的最顶端。那里无处可去，他不得不停下脚步，靠在墙边喘着粗气，灌了好几口冷风。  
风吹散了氤氲的檀香，但他的嗅觉还是捕捉到了一丝香气，他骇然回头。  
格林德沃正站在他背后，脸上阴得能冻成冰。他不知道他是什么时候来的，他刚刚才跑到塔顶，极有可能他提前在这里等他。他浑身战栗起来，脑海里浮想联翩，都是那个麻瓜男人被格林德沃杀死的幻想。他倒不觉得格林德沃会杀了他，但……阿不思不敢细想自己的后果，他咽了咽唾沫本能地退了两步。  
“老师……”他的声音细若游丝。  
他知道吗？他知道我做了什么吗？他知道他不见了吗？阿不思无法冷静下来思考时间转换器究竟是怎么运作的，现在所有的事都像一团浆糊。  
格林德沃一把夺过他手里的奶茶杯，借着月光看清了杯子上写的日期。  
“我本来以为我可以不朝你发火的。”格林德沃死死咬着后槽牙，一字一字的清晰地吐着。听上去平淡，但让人毛骨悚然。  
“老师……”他话还没说完，突然耳边传来起了一声炸响，脸上一辣，顿时头晕目眩眼冒金星。沉重的力道让他的身体往旁边倾，他趔趄地倒了两步，后背靠在了冰凉的铜制星象仪上才没摔倒。他感到什么东西淌了下来，用手一摸鼻子，模模糊糊地看见手里都是血。  
他深深埋着头，不想让格林德沃看到自己流鼻血，浑身颤抖，眼泪又不争气地掉下来。  
格林德沃突然觉得很疲惫，他既不想走下这座高塔，又不知道在这上面有何可做。他愣愣地望着对面的荒塔，凄然道：“你走吧。”  
“你喜欢他的红头发、蓝眼睛吗？”  
格林德沃蓦然回头，阿不思正泪眼盈盈地看着他。  
是的，他喜欢。他的红发如同玫瑰一样会在阳光下闪光，他的蓝眼睛如同将天空中最干净的一角剪了下来折进了眸里。阿不思也是如此，但他说不出口。  
“你和我亲近，是不是因为我像他？”他下巴抖动，蹙着眉头不让眼泪现在就失控。  
格林德沃张张嘴，没有出声。  
“我看见他了！！！我长得像他！！！”阿不思抓着心口的衣服崩溃地咆哮起来，“那我算什么？我是什么？！”  
恋人做不成，情人也算不上，连炮友都不是。他只是他的替代品，满足他无法触碰他的幻想；一个在月光下跳舞的娃娃，因为他无法站在月光下。  
“你快否认呐……”阿不思因为内心的痛苦弓起身，就像在给谁深深鞠了一躬。鼻子里淌出来的血流过嘴唇，挂在下颌边缘，一滴一滴地滴在地上。  
“你是我学生。”  
他闭上眼凄然一笑，用衣袖擦了擦脸上的血和泪，站直身跑下了塔。  
格林德沃沉默地看着他飞奔离去的身影，没有追过去。  
除了那半杯奶茶，阿不思晚上几乎没吃什么东西，他也不知道自己是怎么在巨大的痛苦消耗了他的体力后还能一口气跑下高塔，来到荒塔之下，用手刨土刨了近一个小时的。邓布利多说他把他埋在了荒塔之下，虽然不知道具体在哪里，但只要在这里他一定能找到。就算会挖到这座荒塔根基不稳，挖到它坍塌，挖到它将自己也掩埋在这里，他也要找到。然后拿到那块复活石，总是有办法让他再次出现。他不是不知道用魔法，或者用个小铲子，但他还是用手平拼命地刨，他也需要发泄。夜晚的低温、过量的消耗和缺少食物让他眼睛发黑浑身虚汗，十指磨破血肉模糊，疼得钻心。他脱下自己的袍子裹在手上，不知疲惫不死不休般将土一点点刨开。直到他的袍子也破得不成样子，徒手挖到一块硬石，右手食指的指甲被剥了下来，他才疼得停下了手。  
一旦停下，他的手臂就再也抬不起来了。他靠在墙根，用血淋淋的脏手捂着眼大哭，手不停地抖动。  
“闹够了就跟我去医务室。”  
他抬起头，泪眼朦胧地望着格林德沃。他双手插在衣兜里，面无表情，就像一潭毫无感情的死水，呼出的气在寒冷的空气中形成白雾。  
他就算没有伸手扶他一把，牵他一把，就一句话也不由得让阿不思幻想，他是不是还在乎自己。  
阿不思没有动，格林德沃也沉默着。他掏出怀表看看时间，“走吧。”  
男孩抱着自己的双膝，又看了看被自己挖得乱七八糟的地。  
他深深地叹了口气，“走吧，反正他也不会再回来了。”  
“你是我学生”这句话就像一块巨石将他砸得四分五裂，而他刚刚最后那句话就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
阿不思摇摇晃晃地站了起来，格林德沃以为他要跟他走，但没想到他只是用他抖个不停的手伸进了裤兜，摸出了一个亮闪闪的东西。  
“还有一个办法。”他盯着手里的时间转换器，“他会回来的。”  
“不行！……”格林德沃正想阻止他，但他飞快地拨动了时间转换器，消失在了他的视野中。


	7. 廊桥

他又回到了那一天，但他没有在原地，当他看清周围的环境时发现自己站在天文塔的塔顶上。他扒在边缘往荒塔望去，那个房间没有拉窗帘，邓布利多正站在窗口，朝着他这边的自己一笑。  
他那个时候以为他在看雪。还是说他刚刚出现了幻觉？阿不思揉了揉眼睛，想要看得更真切些。  
“小阿不思，你该去医务室。”一个轻轻柔柔的声音在身旁响起。邓布利多的灵体坐在墙上，双脚吊在外面晃动，不过要比房间里的那个更淡一些。  
“您怎么……”阿不思惊讶地指了指那个房间，又指了指他。房间里的邓布利多还在那里，那这个又是从哪来的？  
“想了点办法。”邓布利多轻巧地说。  
“那您究竟是消失了还是没消失？”  
“噢，原来我今天要消失了……”他自言自语道，“看来那个预言没错。”  
“什么预言？”  
“‘我会在爱人的怀里重生，在爱人的爱人眼前消散’，是不是很对？”邓布利多微笑着歪歪头。  
“我不是他的爱人。”他摇摇头，“那么，您还是现在的您，不是来自未来？”  
“嗯，我刚刚在窗口看到了你，所以让自己的一部分来阻止你。”邓布利多从墙上下来，“就让预言成真吧，我太累了，让我休息吧。”  
“不，老师他舍不得你。”阿不思眼眶一热，又委屈起来，“你要消失就自己和他说吧，不能因为我，他怪我。”  
“噢，小阿尔，他打了你。”邓布利多有些心疼地盯着他肿起那侧的脸蛋，那一巴掌太重，上面还有清晰的指印。他伸出手去接雪花，竟然接住了一些，温柔地敷在他脸上。  
这不合理，他不知道他是怎么做到的，但他也不想知道。他下楼，他要尽可能快地到那个房间，阻止自己把奶茶泼到他身上。  
“不要去，阿不思，”他跟在他身后劝说，“你无法改变预言，你甚至会扰乱你自己的时间。”  
“他不在乎我，你活着就行了。”  
“我这样根本算不上活着。你别去，你可能会杀掉你自己，还有可能永远困在一段时间里出不来。”  
“我不在乎！他也不在乎！”阿不思拖着哭腔吼到，他还能怎么办呢，他已经绝望了。  
“他在乎。”邓布利多柔声道，“他喜欢你。”  
“骗人……”  
“我没有骗你，”邓布利多打断他，“如果他一点都不喜欢你，他今晚就应该陪我，而不是来找你了。”  
邓布利多见他流着眼泪不吭声，便继续说：“我们年轻的时候无意间得到了这个预言，那时他根本不信，觉得这世间的所有预言都是假的。但我真的在他怀里重生了，他开始相信，并且为这个预言所困。为了不让我消失，这么多年一直不愿与人交往，越来越孤僻。”邓布利多发出一声叹息，随即展露出笑容，“但是，他还是对你动情了。他和我谈起你的时候会笑，神采奕奕地聊你干过的傻事。我了解他，他总是骗自己是因为我们俩长得像，你或许也这样以为，但你想想那个预言你就应该明白，我也明白，他爱上你了！”  
“这都是你的一厢情愿，也是我的一厢情愿！”阿不思用手掌根揩掉眼泪，坚定地走上了廊桥。就算他说得有道理，他也不会相信这是真的。  
只是在廊桥上走了没两步，这座桥突然摇晃起来。原本宽敞的廊桥窄得只能容一人通过，古旧的石头也变成了松散的木板，成了一座吊桥。一只凤凰嘶鸣着飞过来，桥下的草地瞬间化为了燃烧着熊熊烈火的万丈深渊。  
阿不思尝试着往前再走一步，吊桥猛烈地晃动，几块木板又掉了下去。他立马抓住身边的绳索，稳住身体。既然桥太难走，那他就往后退吧。他刚想转身，却发现自己的身体怎么也转不过去了。  
“抱歉，我只能这样困住你。”邓布利多站在他面前，凤凰停在他的肩上，“等到预言成真了，你就没事了。”  
阿不思恨恨地瞪着他，大着胆子又往前迈了一步。他原本不恐高的，但不知道邓布利多用了什么办法，下面的深渊让他胆寒。他不去看下面，紧紧抠着绳索，又往前迈出一步。这次他耳边突然响起了无数的哭喊，悲怆又凄惨，如同来自地狱的鬼魅，让人汗毛倒立。他感到无比害怕，但一想到格林德沃那张冰冷的脸，那份绝望又战胜了怯意，让他艰难地一步步走到了吊桥中央。  
已经一半了。他暗自打气，只是当他再踏出一步时，眼前瞬间一黑，他什么都看不见了。  
他这才陷入真正的恐惧。  
“别再过去了。”一声温柔的劝说。  
“不。”他双腿一软瘫在桥上，摸索着木板，往前爬了一点。但手掌着力的那块木板一松，他整个左手猛地陷下去，让他惊呼起来。他进退维谷，只感到一阵阵热浪席卷全身，让他忘记了这是冬天。眼泪和汗水滴在烤热的木板上很快蒸发掉了，他无力地跪趴在原地，绝望就像刺一样扎在他心脏的最深处。他慢慢站起身，让绳索架着自己，从深渊涌上来的热风将他漂亮的红发吹乱，火星在他面前飞舞。他深吸一口气，他要纵身一跃。  
“阿不思！”有人从他身后抱住了他。  
他睁大空洞的双眼，难以置信地喃喃：“盖……盖勒特？”  
“是我，你别怕，我们慢慢走回去。”他有力的手紧紧抓住阿不思的手腕，带着他一点点往后退。  
“你怎么来了？”他问他，眼泪凝在眼眶里，“你现在是哪一天？”  
“对不起，我刚刚打了你。”  
眼泪夺眶而出，他挣扎着脱开格林德沃的牵制，身体前扑摔在桥面上，吊桥晃个不停。  
“你别管我！我可以把他找回来！”格林德沃架起他不让他走，拖着他往后退，他用破得不像样的手抓他的手背，又一口咬下去，“放开我，我已经成年了，就算是你的学生现在我也也不要你负责！”  
“是啊，说起来真是不应该，”格林德沃不顾他的撕咬，继续拖着他稳步往天文塔退去，“你明明是我的学生，我却对你动了心。”  
他停止了挣扎，瞬间万籁俱寂。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我喜欢你。”  
“我知道，是不是因为我长得和他像，还是你现在只是想骗我乖乖和你走下桥……”  
“不是。”格林德沃很干脆地说，“我喜欢你。”  
如果阿不思现在没有盲，他就能看见邓布利多在一旁欣慰地鼓掌，还能看到格林德沃释怀的眼神。  
“你骗我……”阿不思嚅嗫着，眼睛毫无目的地扫视着。  
格林德沃无奈地叹了口气停下来，他摘下了自己手上的那枚尾戒，小心地戴到阿不思饱受摧残的小手上。  
他们一步一步慢慢地退，深渊里的火越来越小，脑海里的叫喊也越来越轻。  
“手伤成这样，以后都不忍心叫你帮我抄书了。”  
“你真的要为了我抛弃他吗？”  
“我没有抛弃他，但我这样做的确是为了你。”  
格林德沃望向邓布利多，邓布利多朝他轻轻点头。  
男孩突然哭了起来，他用力揉自己的眼睛，呜呜咽咽地说着：“盖勒特，我想看着你。”  
“不怕，等下了桥就好了。”  
“不，我现在就想看着你。”他的眼皮被揉得生疼，“我看不见……”  
格林德沃撇开他的手，用自己的手护住了他的眼睛，“我在，你不要着急……”  
“不！我现在就要看见！”他情绪太过激动，浑身抖个不停，格林德沃的手心里全是他眼泪。  
“马上就到了。”  
“你是不是邓布利多骗我的幻觉，我不信！我要看着你！”他有些歇斯底里。  
格林德沃鼻子跟着酸了起来，只能把他抱得更紧一些。  
“我好热，我的胃好难受，我浑身都好痛……”他哭不动了，有气无力地低语，已经全然脱了力。  
大冬天的哪里来的热。格林德沃摸着他体温低得吓人，就知道他是被冻坏了。他带着他最后走下了桥，连忙把自己的衣服脱下来给他穿上，又用了个咒语让衣服里面暖和起来。  
但阿不思眼睛里没有光彩，叫他也没有反应。  
“你看我！看着我啊！”格林德沃不停地晃他，他很久没有掉过眼泪了，“你看我是不是在这里，你快看我啊！”  
这样的眼神他见过，十多年前见过。如果他也因此丧了命，他恐怕才是要从这座桥上跳下去。  
他缓缓从冻僵了的状态恢复过来，看着格林德沃反应了好一会儿，才扑到他怀里哭。  
他能看见了，又转身看着那座廊桥，根本不是什么吊桥，没有火焰也没有深渊，仅仅是一座年久失修的廊桥。刚才的那一切都是邓布利多制造的幻觉。  
格林德沃看着男孩活络过来，捧着他的脸亲吻了上去，直到感到他的双唇和口腔也变得和自己的一样温热。  
他们不约而同地望向对面的荒塔，目睹了最后阿不思摔倒，将奶茶溅到邓布利多身上的全过程。  
“你怎么能这么傻。”  
“我腿坐麻了。”  
“回去了我给你买奶茶吧。”  
“我要加布丁。”  
“但第一件事我们得去医务室。”  
“那块复活石你究竟埋在哪里了？”  
“不告诉你。”  
邓布利多看着格林德沃背着男孩离去的身影，含笑转身，头也不回地走过廊桥，走进黑暗之中消散了。


End file.
